


[東雄] 縛

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[東雄] 縛

/ 金教授 X 學生雄  
/ B*D*S*M設定，比較偏D/S  
/ 取名真的好廢= =  


上課鐘打響，學生們一個個步入教室。

選修這門課的清一色是女學生，即使這是一堂極其冷門的課，依然座無虛席。

原因就在於現在走進教室的這位教授。

金東賢，28歲，年輕英俊又善解人意，在校園裡人氣高得不行。

要搶到金教授課堂席位的機會可是比年末演唱會的票還要難，能坐在教室裡的可以說都是神選之人。而在這之中，能得到金教授一個停留超過三秒的目光的人，更是三輩子都換不來的幸運。

金東賢望著坐在教室右後方的那人，萬紅之中的一點綠，他的所有物。

他應該有乖乖照他所交代的做吧？

金東賢單手捲起了課本，另一手則插進了口袋裡。底下女學生們倒抽了一口氣的聲響此起彼落，像是雕塑般的美貌，此般美景令眾人屏息。

然而他伸進口袋裡的手，卻是按下了遙控器的按鈕，那人的身體大大地顫了下，原本有些犯睏的臉，瞬間刷成了紅色，他緊咬著下唇，像在隱忍著什麼，金東賢滿意地揚起了嘴角。

昨晚讓他太累了嗎？在他的課堂上，怎能一副魂不守舍的模樣？

田雄和金東賢第一次見面並不是在課堂上，而是透過約炮軟體相約的香艷的夜晚。金東賢的臉完全是他的取向，當他將照片滑向同意的方向時，私人訊息也傳來了，問他寂寞嗎？

金東賢約他到自己的家裡，他本人比照片更讓田雄著迷。當他將人推到床上時，問的第一句話竟然是：「我可以綁你嗎？」

田雄一頭霧水，想著也許是他的性癖，如果是增加情趣似乎無妨，就在他被華麗的手法束縛住的同時，他心中的開關被打開了。

在雙手被反綁的狀態下替他口交，在高潮的瞬間壓著他的頭不放，濃液直接灌進喉嚨深處，嗆得他一把鼻涕一把眼淚。

粗魯的行為過後卻是溫柔的安撫，他擁抱他、親吻他、替他抹去淚水，一邊誇獎他一邊進入他，當他收緊了綑綁在他身上的繩索時，他的穴壁就會跟著收縮得緊。

田雄瘋狂的著迷了，不管是這樣的性愛，還是他。

後來在學校裡見到他時，差點沒嚇掉田雄的下巴，他居然是他們學校的教授。和那天不一樣，在學校裡金東賢戴上了金絲眼鏡，一副禁慾而不可近的模樣，與在床上的他截然不同。

金東賢老是藉著各種理由找他，有事找、沒事也找、有時打雜、有時跑腿，但不論用什麼理由，最後都會達成他的目的。

比起主人的稱呼，他更喜歡田雄用軟軟的聲音喚他老師。

—老師，我這樣做對嗎？  
—小雄乖，做的非常好喔。  
—老師，我快射了…  
—不行，乖學生是不會在課堂上射精的。  
—老師…老師…

想到這裡，又按下了手中的按鈕，增強了塞在田雄體內的跳蛋震度，他彷彿可以聽見他那輕柔的喘息聲，看見他求饒的眼神，但這之中他也感受到了他渴望著繼續被如此對待。

顫抖地更加厲害了，金東賢明白當他的腰微微的弓起時，就是即將抵達高潮的訊號。

這麼快就不行了嗎？看來平時的訓練還不夠呢。

欣賞完他用盡全身力氣的忍耐後，金東賢滿足的關掉跳蛋的開關，從天堂摔到了地面的感覺，令田雄痛苦地靠在牆壁上，試圖平息極快的脈搏。

「之前上課教過了，」金東賢用唇語說：不、準、射，「要記得喔。」再拋出一個燦爛的笑容，又狙擊了一票女學生。

田雄的性器還一顫一顫的，心臟卻更加狂放的為了金東賢而跳動。他盯著台上講課的金東賢，思緒又飄回了昨晚。

老師誇獎了他，說他好棒，還給了他滿滿的獎勵。在他的臉上、嘴裡、和平坦的小腹上。

老師拿起粉筆的手很好看，在黑板上振筆疾書的時候好看、將金絲眼鏡推回鼻樑上的時候也好看，更好看的是摸遍他全身上下的時候。

身上穿的那件高領的毛衣看上去有種知性美，衣櫃裡同一件衣服多得能讓他每天都穿，他說成功的人們都是這樣的。

現在正好擋住了田雄烙在他頸上的痕跡。

這也是他唯一允許他做的事，他喜歡被親吻頸項，像是撒嬌一般的搔癢。老師喜歡的事，他就會去做。

「依序到前面來交報告，就可以離開了。」調整了手腕上略緊的錶帶，金東賢宣布下課。「下週就是期末考了，大家要認真複習。」

田雄舉步維艱，每一個步伐都牽引著體內的跳蛋，便會想起震動所帶來的酥麻感覺，幾度差點腿軟。

透過鏡片金東賢的目光盯著經過了講台的田雄，兩人交錯的視線中傳遞著屬於兩人的暗號。

田雄交上的報告上黏了一張便利貼，上頭寫著：  
「今晚的課後輔導，要再麻煩老師了。」

「衣服脫下。」  
田雄被矇住了雙眼站在房間的中央，這個房間他來過不下數十遍。

是金東賢的房間，在這裡他替田雄上了無數的課程，度過了無數火熱的夜晚。他熱衷於性愛，但比起成癮，他更像是鑽研，探索其中的美好並傳授給他，看，他不是正享受著嗎？

田雄聽話的脫下了衣服，在外衣底下以菱繩縛的方式綑綁著的裸體在金東賢面前展露出來，因為長時間綑綁擔心弄傷了他，他特地將繩子換成了對肌膚刺激較少的棉繩，緊實度也放鬆了點。

但對第一次將被綑綁住的身體帶到這個房間以外的田雄來說，即使緊度與平常相差甚遠也足夠讓他感到心理上的快感。

更別說那個他自己加碼的跳蛋了。

「開心嗎？」金東賢用慈祥的語氣詢問，正在為他的繩索加工，再收緊些，「在隨時都會被別人發現的教室裡做這種事，你這個壞孩子。」

金東賢的手上持著一隻羽毛鞭，在他同樣用繩索綑綁住的陽具上搔著撓著，早就硬挺地快要爆炸，卻因為被束縛著而無法射精獲得釋放。

「我…聽老師的話…忍、忍住了…」田雄顫抖的聲音響起，是金東賢最愛的軟萌的聲音。

「要不是我及時停住了，你的老二可是會爆炸的。」金東賢持續逗弄他的性器，「不過看在你這麼聽話的份上，我可以完成你一個願望。」

「我也想讓…老師舒服…」微張的小嘴喘息著，小舌頭伸出了唇外，任誰看了都是誘惑。

可金東賢倒是老神在在，一點兒也不急。

「趴在床上，自慰給我看。」

田雄靠近床邊，並拿起放在床上的按摩棒，以跪姿趴好，手中的按摩棒必須在後穴裡滑動，只能用臉頰與肩膀撐住身體。

「屁股抬高點。」金東賢好整以暇地坐到了沙發椅上欣賞這淫魅的畫面，一邊看著一邊套弄自己的巨大。

視覺上的享受比反覆的活塞運動更能讓他感受的快感，看著田雄沉淪於性愛的模樣，呻吟聲隨著手上抽插的動作，連同後穴裡因興奮而分泌的腸液一起搗了出來。

「老師…老師…」田雄的呻吟中總是伴隨著對金東賢的叫喚，叫得誘惑、喚得銷魂，每一聲都叫得金東賢心頭與性器一般緊。

田雄的手開始放慢了速度，從龜頭的頂端流出的汁液弄濕了床單，金東賢知道，時候到了。

他來到了他的身後，將人翻了個身，讓他面朝上的躺下，抽出了他體內的按摩棒，以他熱燙硬挺的性器代替，一感受到他的溫度，田雄便止不住的顫抖。

「老師…我、我想看著你…」他總是喜歡在迎接高潮的時候看著老師的臉，能讓餘韻持續不斷。

田雄欲哭，嗓音因叫喚而喊啞了，金東賢扯掉了矇住他雙眼的布，揭開他藏著的一雙迷濛的眼。他的生理淚水浸濕了布，淚眼婆娑卻還是索求，他總是能夠滿足金東賢的成就感。

金東賢緩慢地抽送著，手上溫柔的動作替他將陽具上的束縛給解開，是該給如此聽話的他一點獎勵了。當繩索全部解開的同時，田雄便像脫韁的馬，無法控制的發洩了出來，濃液全都噴灑到身上，像一團泥濘深陷其中。

在高潮的抽搐中，金東賢仍不停地衝撞他，撞得田雄的理智盡失，一波又一波的衝擊，讓他像是被海浪捲進海裡翻攪再被拍打上岸，以為終於可以喘息時，下一波的浪潮又再度席捲而來。

最後他也不清楚是怎麼結束的，筋疲力盡的只能任由金東賢替他清理身體。他總是能夠在老師的帶領下找到真實的自己，沒有隱藏沒有偽裝，他很喜歡這樣的他，也很喜歡老師。

再次醒來時，第一眼見到的是裸著上身的金東賢正盯著他看，畫面太美害他一度以為是在作夢。

才發現自己還在金東賢的房間裡，他從來沒有在這個房間裡過夜，他明白自己的身分，也清楚兩人的關係是建立在主從關係上，即使對老師有著超越初衷的濃濃情意，他也從來不敢越界。

老師不喜歡的事，他不會去做。

「早安，我的小雄。」金東賢的問候就如同窗外的陽光一般溫柔，「今天是假日，要不要和我約會呢？」

看來，他是否可以勇敢一些？

END.


End file.
